Notice me Kakashi!
by KANEITYO
Summary: Anko patah hati menghadapi Kakashi yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, akankah ia mampu bertahan demi harga dirinya? kehidupan singkat mengenai jalan kisah Anko mengarapkan cinta Kakashi. okey selamat membaca FF ku yang ternista ini. Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Kakashi & Anko**

 **Other Cast : Nanti juga ketemu, belum nentuin so baca terus ya!**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, TYPO and many more**

 **Sumary : Kisah Cinta Anko dan Kakashi, yang berawal dari sebuah teman. Bagaimanakah Anko bisa menaklukkan hati Kakashi yang dingin seperti es batu? Akankah ia menyerah demi sebuah Harga dirinya? Penasaran? baca terus cerita ini per Chapternya. Mohon maaf pada yang sudah baca Fanfic ini sebelumnya, karena ceritanya nista banget bagi saya jadi saya ubah total. Okey selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notice me Kakashi! (Kakashi x Anko)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Kaneityo**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Angin kencang menusuk menyelinap di sela - sela pakian Jounin-nya, cuaca malam Desa Konoha sangat gelap, bahkan menyamai pikiran dan hati seorang Jounin cantik _bersurai ungu_ itu, ya Anko Mitarashi, suana hatinya saat ini membuat ia ingin saja menghantam benda yang lewat didepannya, siapa sangka, siang yang cerah tadi bukannya hari dimana ia bisa berlibur dan bersenang - senang dengan temannya tetapi Anko malah terkena sayatan di hatinya sakit bagai api yang menjalar di dalam tubuh, panas, perih itulah yang ia rasakan.

-FLASHBACK-

 _ **"HEI!"**_

Suara lengkingan khas milik Anko menggema di ruangan apartemen kecil yang tak lain adalah milik Hatake Kakashi, si Jounin elit yang selama ini Anko idam - idamkan.

"Kakashi, kau sedang apa? kalau tidak ada waktu tolong antar aku ya ke kedai dango, nanti kau akan ku traktir! jadi tenang saja" Pekik Anko yang masih memasang wajah binar - binarnya.

"Memangnya dia siapa? seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu dasar Anko." pikir kakashi sambil asik anteng memegang buku buku kesayangannya Icha Icha Paradise karangan Sannin Legend Jiraiya.

"Hei Kakashi jawab aku, apa kau tuli kakashi?

"Hmm."

"BAKA Kakashi memang tuli, kau tidak mendengar perkataanku sedari tadi kan, hm?"

"Memangnya kau siapa, seenaknya saja menyuruhku menghantarkanmu ke kedai dango, lagipula aku tidak menyukai makanan yang manis - manis kau mengerti, dan satu hal lagi berhentilah menggangguku"

Seketika meledak, Anko merasa tertusuk ribuan kunai tajam di dadanya, ia menahan napasnya berusaha untuk tidak marah di depan orang yang ia cintai, baru pertama kali ini Anko mendengar perkataan pedas itu dari mulut Kakashi lebih sakit dari perlakuan Kakashi yang tak menghiraukannya selama ini. Malu, itulah yang Anko rasakan saat ini, secepat kilat ia menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi, senada dengan angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa wajah si surai silver itu.

-END FLASHBACK-

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

Tak terasa butiran air mata Anko mengalir di pipinya yang tirus, membuat wajahnya yang cantik itu bersemu merah bukan karena malu, tapi karena kesedihan hatinya yang telah mencapai puncak, dimana sekarang ia berpikir untuk menyerah atau mengukuhkan hatinya tetap mencintai Kakashi, begitu lamanya, berhari - hari ia menunggu, menunggu cintanya yang tulus dibalas, namun bukan seperti yang Anko harapkan, kenyataanya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan Kakashi tidak menginginkannya ia membencinya.

"Kami-sama, sebaiknya aku menyerah saja kan? mungkin ia bukanlah takdirku, bukan hanya satu bintang yang bersinar di langit malam bahkan berjuta - juta banyaknya, Kami-sama aku mohon bimbinganmu, bantulah aku melupakan Kakashi-kun." Curahan hati Anko yang masih dengan tersedu di bawah langit malam yang menyaksikan kepedihannya.

* * *

Fajar telah tiba, kicauan burung bersiul - siul merdu di depan apartemen bernuansa sederhana yang sangat terasa nyaman bagi seseorang Jounin mantan murid Orochimaru itu, Anko Mitarashi, perlahan - lahan _manik violet_ nya terbuka karena sinar cahaya matahari yang begitu cerah masuk ke kamar Anko melewati celah - celah ventilasi di Apartemennya. "Ngh" ia mendesah pelan karena mimpi indahnya terganggu oleh pagi yang memaksanya untuk bangun dan menjalani lagi kenyataan pahit akan cinta yang selama ini menyerang Anko.

Dengan paksa ia menjalankan tubuh mungilnya, menuju kamar mandi, menjalani rutinitas pagi yaitu mengajar di Akademi desa Konoha, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin pergi ke Akademi karena wajahnya yang sembab beserta lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang setia menemani penampilan Anko disetiap pagi, bukan hanya itu kenyataan harus diterima Anko karena ia akan bertemu dengan Kakashi di Akademi nanti.

* * *

Di Akademi, seperti biasa suasana sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk para murid – murid Konoha Akademi yang sedang bermain bersama temannya, karena waktu ini adalah jam istirahat bagi para murid dan guru pengajar tentunya.

Anko mengusap peluh tanda lelahnya, menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari lokasi Akademi, duduk bersantai menikmati sebotol air putih dingin untuk sedikit menetralkan rasa lelahnya. Hingga terdengar suara derapan sepatu menggema menuju dimana tempat Anko beristirahat, Anko sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, ia masih setia meneguk air putih milikya.

 **"Anko"**

Tiba – tiba orang yang tadi mendekati Anko mulai menyapa duluan, entah kenapa suara baritone itu sangat familiar bagi Anko, dengan cepat Anko mendongakkan kepala ke arah dimana sumber suara tersebut yaitu tepat disampingnya duduk sekarang "BRUSHHH! ha-ahh?" seketika Anko menyemburkan air putih yang diteguknya tersebut lantaran kaget melihat sosok orang yang tidak ingin dia temui saat ini.

"Ka-Kakashi?" aku tidak ingin be-bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Anko sembari mengusap air yang tersisa disekitar mulutnya dengan terbata lantaran sangat gugup bahkan sangat – sangat gugup menghadapi sosok yang sangat ia benci itu yang notabenenya sebagai Jounin Elit Konoha Kakashi Hatake.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau Anko siapa yang ingin bertemu denganmu, aku hanya ingin duduk beristirahat disini dan memberikan surat misi padamu, kalau bukan karena Tsunade-sama yang memaksanya aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa duduk disini, dasar bodoh."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

 **ANKO POV**

Segera saja aku mengambil surat misi dari Hokage yang diperantarakan lewat Kakashi. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, aku ini memang terlalu percaya diri, dan sampai sekarang aku juga masih terlalu mengaharapkannya. Tidak, aku harus menghilangkan rasa ini, aku harus mengungkapkannya pada Kakashi bahwa aku akan menyerah aku akan menyerah mengharapkan cinta darinya.

"Anoo, Kakashi maafkan aku selama ini selalu mengganggumu, aku berjanji tidak akan mau bertatapan muka bahkan berbicara lagi padamu jika itu membuatmu senang Kakashi."

Monoton, setelah aku mengatakan itu, ekspreksinya sama sekali tidak berubah, sama seperti sebelumnya sangat _datar,_ meskipun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini, tetapi aku dapat merasakan aura kelam disekitar dirinya.

"Hm, baguslah dengan pernyataanmu itu, aku merasa bebas tanpa diganggu olehmu lagi, yang setiap hari tidak ada lelah – lelahnya mengikutiku, kau tahu kau ini tidak lebih dari penguntit yang tidak tahu malu"

Oh dengarlah itu Kami-sama, Hatiku sangat sakit, sesak sekali Kami-sama kenapa kata – kata sinis itu terlontar keluar lagi dari mulutnya? Benar – benar Kakashi BAKA! Tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, tck! Bodohnya aku selama ini menyukai MAKHLUK ES ini.

 **END POV**

Anko tak kuasa menahan kepedihannya ia sangat kecewa dengan Kakashi, bulir - bulir crystal bening itu terus mengalir sederas air hujan dimalam hari. Kakashi dengan santainya meninggalkan Anko yang masih mematung di tempat meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"Hah, dasar bodoh, kau sangat bodoh Anko kelemahan dan kebodohanmu membuatmu sangat lamban mengerti akan suatu hal yang belum kau tahu."

Apa maksudnya itu, Anko masih mencerna perkataan Kakashi tadi.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks untuk semuanya yang udah ngereview, ngefav, dan ngefollow Fanficku, bagi yang tertarik untuk kelanjutannya berikan aku semangat ya dengan cara mereview!**

 **.**

 **Gomen ya, kalau alurnya kecepetan atau kata – katanya agak abal – abal, soalnya aku masih berusaha buat Fanfic yang bagus**

 **.**

 **Okey salam ka-ne-it-yo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! RnR Please!**

 **Kakashi x Anko**

 **Notice me Kakashi!**

 **BY KANEITYO**

* * *

Siang itu, di desa Konoha suasana yang awalnya tenang – tenang saja berubah menjadi aura mencekam bagi yang berada di sekitarnya, lebih tepatnya disekitar _Nenek Hokage_.

.

.

.

"ANKO MITARASHI! Sejak kapan kau berani membantahku, kau tahu posisinya sekarang sangatlah genting!" Hentak sang Hokage yang tak lain adalah _cucu_ dari Hashirama Senju, _Tsunade._ Ya, kalian tahu kan Tsunade? Perempuan _bertenaga super_ yang sekarang posisinya sedang membentak Anko, tak ingin terlewatkan juga ia membentak Anko sembari menggebrak meja, karena itu adalah kebiasaan dari sang Hokage dikala emosinya terpancing.

"Ta-pi, ta-tapi, Nyonya Tsunade kenapa harus dengan Kakashi? Apa tidak ada Jounin lain yang bisa menjalankan misi ini denganku" Pinta Anko pada Tsunade dengan wajah memelas, _memprihatinkan._

Bagaimana bisa Anko menerima misi itu? sedangkan ia kan sudah bertekat untuk menjauhi mantan pujaanya tersebut. Namun apa daya, posisi nya sekarang dan kekuatannya terlampau sangat jauh dengan sang pemimpin Desa Konohagakure.

"Tidak ada Anko! Kubilang Kakashi-lah yang cocok untukmu karena ini adalah misi tingkat S yang sangat berbahaya. Sudah tidak perlu kau membantah lagi! Nanti akan kuberitahu Kakashi tentang misi ini, sebaiknya kau pulang dan persiapkan dirimu, karena besok pagi misi ini harus dijalankan, mengerti!?" Tekan lagi Hokage pada Anko dengan nada _sarkatis._

Anko kalah telak, ia menimbang – nimbang lagi perkataan Hokage tadi, ia berpikir bahwa ini misi yang memang sangat sulit, mungkin memang benar Kakashi yang harus mendampinginya, jika dibiarkan dengan orang lain yang dibawah _levelnya_ bisa jadi nyawa Anko akan terenggut pada saat misi itu dijalankan. Entahlah perasaan Anko kini bercampur aduk, tapi pada akhirya ia memutuskan…

.

.

.

"Haa- i Tsunade-sama!" Anko mengiyakan dengan pasrah, antara kesal atau gelisah yang ia rasakan saat ini, memikirkan hari esok bertemu Kakashi ditambah misi tingkat S yang penuh tantangan, huh rasanya Anko ingin mati saja, bayangkan saja bagaimana saat ini wajah Anko yang terus sajan manyun – manyun kayak bebek sedari tadi.

* * *

.

.

"Kyaaaaa! Aku telat bangun, hah bagaimana ini sudah pukul 9 pagi, sedangkan jam 7 kan harus sudah di gerbang perbatasan Desaaaaaaaa! Aduhhh bisa – bisa aku dimarahi lagi" Apartemen anko sangat berisik sekali pagi ini, karena Anko yang sedari tadi tidak karuan teriak – teriak, dia panik karena kesiangan, dengan tergesa ia melesat ke kamar mandi membasuh keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya, karena kemarin malam ia tidak mandi, Anko menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengkhawatirkan hari sekarang. Hah ada – ada saja Anko.

.

.

.

 _ **Wushhh!**_

 _ **Hushhh!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Skerk!**_

Anko melompati ranting - ranting pepohonan yang rapuh, ia sungguh tergesa, sangat jeli dan cepat ia menggerakan tubuhnya, menapakan kakinya di ranting – ranting pepohonan tanpa jeda, hingga menghasilkan hembusan angin kencang dibelakangya, mungkin jka ada orang dibelakang Anko saat ini akan tersungkur ke belakang, karena melihat Anko yang begitu cepat menandingi Hokage ke-4.

.

.

.

"Baka! Hosh… Hoshhh.. Hoshh.. huhh akhirnya sampai juga, melelahkan sekali kenapa juga harus kumpulnya disini menyebalkan sekali, lokasinya kan sangat jauh dari.. Hosh apartemenku." Umpat Anko dengan terengah, ia menerka peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, sungguh kacau sekali, rambut tak tertata dengan rapi, tampil tergerai tanpa dikuncir kuda seperti biasanya namun terkesan manis, bajunya kusut, iris matanya yang masih bengkak karena baru bangun tak sempat mandi dengan bersih seperti kesehariannya, komplit sudah Imej Anko yang buruk terlihat saat ini. (Mungkin)

.

.

.

 **ANKO POV**

Aku melihat punggung jangkung itu, sepertinya Kakashi sudah duluan sampai disini, apa aku membuatnya menunggu lama? Tumben sekali ia datang lebih dulu dariku, biasanya dulu ia selalu terlambat dengan partnernya yang lain, mugkinkahhhh…. Errr! Jangan berpikir macam – macam Anko! Kendalikan diri Ankooo kendalikan diri! Huhh bahkan aku sekarang tidak berani mendekat apalagi bertatap muka. Baiklah bersikap seperti biasa, anggaplah ia adalah patung, tak usah menghiraukannya!

 **END POV**

Setelah lama berdiri mematung dibelakang Kakashi, akhirnya dengan sangat konyol Anko melewati Kakashi berjalan lurus sembari menutup wajahnya dengan daun yang entah sejak kapan dan dimana ia ambil. Sementara Kakashi bergidik ngeri lantaran terkejut melihat anko yang sangat aneh..

"Pfftt… HAHAHAHAHA! Anko kau aneh sekali!" Tawa Kotetsu dan Izumo lepas tak kuasa melihat tingkah laku Anko yang aneh itu, rupanya tingkah Anko terlihat lucu bagi dua _sahabat_ penjaga gerbang Desa Konoha tersebut.

Ditertawakan membuat Anko sangat malu sampai ke ubun – ubun, padahal ia hanya ingin Kakashi tidak melihat wajahnya. Mungkin Anko terlalu panik atau salah tingkah hingga ia terlalu bodoh berpikir di keadaan yang menimpanya saat ini, sehingga Kotetsu, Izumo, bahkan Kakashi dapat mengenali siapa yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan daun dari segi penampilan yaitu dari jaket coklat dan baju jaring yang ia kenakan, siapa kalau bukan _Anko_ , itu kan memang ciri _khas-nya._

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan misi yang sangat panjang, Anko tak henti – hentinya membuang muka kearah kayu pepohonan karena Anko memang tak ingin melihat wajah Kakashi. Anko melamun mengingat kejadian konyol tadi, mau tak mau Anko berhenti menutupi wajahnya dengan daun lantaran malu, Anko menyadari bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang yang bodoh.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali, sampai kapan mau menghindar _Mitarashi Anko_?" Kini Kakashi yang mulai bicara duluan, memecahkan lamunan Anko sedari tadi.

"Ha, paling ia hanya ingin menghinaku, abaikan Anko! Jangan hiraukan si topeng monyet itu" Umpat Anko dalam hati.

Anko hanya diam, acuh tak acuh bahkan tak ingin mendengar perkataan Kakashi, ia hanya fokus meloncat – loncat di batang pepohonan, ingin sekali Anko saat ini cepat – cepat sampai tepat tujuan agar Ia bisa terbebas dari Kakashi, Anko yang sekarang memanglah beda, dulunya mati – matian mendekati Kakashi sekarang malah berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya, bahkan Anko yang sekarang merasa sangat risih jika sedetik saja berada di _dekatnya._

 _ **GUBRAK!**_

Suara itu membuat Kakashi memutar kepalanya kebelakang yang tak lain sumbernya dari Anko, Anko terjatuh dari batang – batang pohon entah apa alasannya, sekarang ia terkapar di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, hei Anko? Bangun kau baik – baik saja, badannya panas sekali, dasar kau ini waras atau bodoh sih, sudah tahu begini kenapa ikut menjalankan misi!" teriak Kakashi panik dengan tangannya yang terus mengguncang Anko supaya ia sadar.

APA!? tunggu sejak kapan Kakashi peduli?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR Please!**

 **Gomen jika ceritanya pendek atau gimanalah, mohon kritikannya jika cerita ku ini ada kekurangan apalah – apalah, apa daya hayati karena penulis baru di FF *lebay (ditabok reader rame- rame)**

 **Sepenuhnya aku berterima kasih pada yang udah nge-review, ngefav, ngefollow, janji deh nanti dibalas reviewnya! Lebih baik lagi kalau login, pastinya aku balas special lewat PM!**

 **Okey bye!**


End file.
